PHOTOGRAPH
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: ONESHOT- Sasuke is looking at the photographs and is remembering the past events from it. Fluffy sweet fiction. SasuNaru and mild MPreg. Also, vote at my poll for stories! All readers are invited and MUST vote.


woo hoo

Dedicated to Biss Chan and beta-d by Biss-Chan

ONESHOT: Photograph

Sasuke took out a box from the closet. He went through each of the photographs in the box, most of them were of Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. He pasted the picture on the wall, arranging it in the date taken display. His favourite so far (and maybe forever) was the photo of team seven. It was back on those days where he learnt the true meaning of friendship and love.

Never once had he thought that one day he would return back and be what he was now: an Anbu leader. Truthfully, he didn't think that he would be able to claim a position more than a Jounin with his recorded betrayal and all, but Tsunade (after Naruto's persuasion) had given him the chance to redeem himself. If not, Sasuke wouldn't be standing in his current position.

He picked up the picture that he had taken on Sakura's wedding ceremony. She was pretty, he had to admit. Sai was standing proudly next to his wife in his black suit and dark wife beater. Sasuke had chosen the suit himself- Naruto had almost forced Sai to wear orange- and Sai had liked it much to his satisfaction. Sakura had worn a beautiful white dress. If it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke was a bit crooked in his sexual preference, he might have ended up with the girl. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't that straight. However, if it wasn't for the fact that he was a bit abnormal, Sakura would not find a true love like Sai. She'd be blinded by the sight of him and Sai wouldn't stand a chance.

In some sense, she owed him a gratitude. He stuck the picture on the wall and took the next one out.  
The next picture was of Kakashi and Iruka. It was taken during a picnic with their sensei at the beach. In the picture, Kakashi was lightly pecking Iruka on the lips as the sun began setting. It was a beautiful view at the background; the sea was reflecting the sun's yellowish shadow. Kakashi had confessed his love somewhere during the picnic. Iruka wasn't expecting it at all and he was lost in words, but then, he didn't reject him. He had come to Kakashi and gave him nose rub on Kakashi masked cheeks. Kakashi was happy and the two of them had spent the entire day by focusing on each other. They hadn't realized that on one of the moments, Sasuke had sneakily snapped his camera. It was a good thing that his camera was flashless or he wouldn't be seeing the daylight again.

He stuck the picture next to Sai and Sakura's.  
He took out the next photograph and observed it closely. The next one consisted of him, Naruto and Sakura attending Hinata's baby shower. Kiba stood happily beside Hinata with a proud smile on his face; his arms were wrapped around her. The mutt boy was going to become a father and he had fainted (according to Hinata) when he first received the news. Hinata was lucky that she did not get bad mood swings. If Sasuke remembered, Hinata's baby was born on the day of the baby shower. All of them (except Sakura) had panicked when Hinata's water broke right after the picture was taken. Sakura helped Hinata to labor the baby and walah! A baby girl was born on the day.

He pasted the picture underneath Kakashi and Iruka's picture.  
The next picture was of Neji's moving day to Suna. Neji had decided to live with Gaara after the red head had kindly made the proposition to the Hyuuga to live by his side forever. Neji had joyfully accepted, and he and Naruto had gone to help Neji pack his things to be sent to Suna. A carriage had been ordered under the Hyuuga's name and they loaded it with boxes of Neji's garments. Naruto and he had sent the Hyuuga to the gate. Neji was still keeping in contact with them; sometimes they would go to visit the Kazegake and Hyuuga on important missions. Well that was when Naruto was still a ninja and had lots of free time

So, what happened to Naruto?  
He picked up another photograph that he was proud of. In it, Naruto was smiling with the Hokage's hat covering his forehead. Sasuke thought that the hat was too big but who cares? It looked cute on Naruto, but he would never admit it aloud. On the same day, Sasuke had received a promotion to become an Anbu leader and the raven had accepted it whole heartedly. Gaara had come to the ceremony along with the Hyuuga. Even more exciting, Hinata's baby girl, Rii-chan learnt how to walk on the same day. She was still a bit too young for walking but a kin like the Hyuuga found that she learnt a bit too slow than the other Hyuuga's babies. Naruto had made a joke that it might be because of Kiba's genetics and he had been chased around Konoha by the mutt boy.

He pasted it next to Neji's picture.  
"Teme, I'm home!" Sasuke winced at his name called. He turned around on his heel to face the smiling Rondaime.

"I can hear you even if you said it as soft as Hinata's voice." Sasuke said, ruffling the blond locks in front of him.  
"Hey!" Naruto swatted Sasuke's hand away. Then, his eyes caught the pictures on the wall.  
"Teme, what are you doing?" He asked as he looked at the pictures one by one.  
"Looking at pictures." Sasuke replied with a 'duh' expression plastered on his face. Naruto picked out some more picture stacks from the box, allowing Sasuke to hug him from behind.  
"Hey teme, look." He said, showing one of the pictures to Sasuke. The raven peeped from above Naruto's shoulder to see the picture.

"That's the one that I made a clone to take our wedding picture. You look very beautiful in that white kimono." Sasuke said, pointing to the image of Naruto and him kissing in the picture in front of the priest. He was 20 years old at that time and Naruto was 19. The wedding took place on Sasuke's birthday; it was like a birthday present for the raven (Although he thought that taking away Naruto's virginity that night was the best birthday present ever).

"You look very charming in that black suit too." Naruto said, feeling like their wedding was just yesterday.  
"I know that." Sasuke retorted, kissing Naruto's whiskered cheek.  
"Huh, cocky bastard." Naruto said, sticking the picture next to The Hokage ceremony picture. He then took the next one.

"Well, that's our first honeymoon," Sasuke said. "And I hated the place that you chose to go, even until now."  
"Why?" Naruto whined.  
"Because that place is haunted with Ramen stalls and you didn't even pay attention to me during the whole trip." Sasuke stated.  
"Hey, my religion is Ramen, and you don't have the right to tease me." Naruto scolded, sticking his tongue out (cutely, in Sasuke's perverted mind) as he pasted it next to the wedding picture.

"I thought your religion is me." Sasuke said, pursing his lower lips to the front.  
"Who do you think you are? A god?" Naruto asked, kissing the tip of Sasuke's nose.  
"If you are my Rondaime, then I am a god only to you so you should be praying to me." Sasuke said. Naruto could feel the Raven smirking in the nape of his neck.

"Whatever, teme." Naruto said.  
"I love you too, Dobe." Sasuke said.  
"MUMMY!! I'M BACK!!" A little dark haired boy with blue eyes said as he entered the living hall.  
"Oh, here comes your chibi clone." Sasuke murmured.

The little boy bounced right into Naruto's arms as soon as he spotted the blond cuddling with Sasuke. "Hey, your mum is mine today!" Sasuke exclaimed possessively, unhappy when Naruto removed himself to lift up the little boy. Naruto gave the little chibi a family kiss before snuggling with the little boy.

"Whatcha doin', mummy?" The little boy asked.  
"Looking at pictures." Naruto said, beaming at the four year old bundle.  
"Oh, can I see?" The chibi asked.  
"No." "Yes." Both of them replied at the same time.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Okay, fine, he can look, but you have to pay for it later." The raven said, making a deal with the blond.  
"And why is that?" Naruto asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Because that's my photos you're looking at." Sasuke stated flatly. The boy picked up a picture of panicking Naruto in a hospital room with Tsunade slightly amused next to him.

"Oh, remember that this is when we first discovered that I could get pregnant?" Naruto asked.  
"And it's not even a year after our marriage." Sasuke said, stealing Naruto away from his son. The boy kicked Sasuke's knees and claimed the blond back from the raven.  
"That's not a way to treat your dad!" Sasuke cried angrily, but the chibi responded with a glee in his eyes.  
"You fainted, Sasuke. It's a good thing that your clone wasn't affected as well." Naruto said.  
"Well, it was overwhelming at that time, but now I regret making you give birth to this little pest." Sasuke said, glaring daggers with his little son.

"Hey, that's not a way to treat Ryo-chan!" Naruto cried, wrapping a protective arm around the chibi.  
"And since when is his name is Ryo-chan? I thought we called him Hiroki." Sasuke stated into the question.  
"Well, he's Ryo-chan to me." Naruto said, puffing his cheeks with air. Hiroki smirked cockily as he returned the hug to Naruto.

"That's it! I can't stand him! He wants a war then I'll give him a war!" Sasuke cried, chasing the chibi around the house. Hiroki dodged his daddy every time the raven swung his arms to grab him. Naruto sighed.  
"Possessive Uchiha bastards." He mumbled softly, sticking the photograph next to his honeymoon photograph. Well, what could he do? Uchiha did not share very well, especially when it involved a cute blond whose name was Naruto.

THE END OF A SHORT ONE SHOT

_A/N: Go vote story at the poll in my profile!! Please do it!! You've got two months people!!_

MY POLL (You ARE going to vote)

I have a few ideas that I'll write but I want to know which story you'd like to read first so I can send that story first. So, which one do you prefer?

1 **Uzumaki and Uchiha**-When Naruto and Sasuke were still babies, the nurse had accidentally hand them to the wrong family. Meet Naruto Uchiha and Sasuke Uzumaki. It seems that Uchiha family will never be the same again neither will the Uzumaki.SasuNaru

2 **The Snob and the adorable charmer**- a high school fanfic where Naruto comes from the rich Hatake family. Iruka is the closest to a mother figure and Sakura is Naruto's adopted sister. The Uchiha is a bastard that will be Naruto's new life chapter. SasuNaru

3 **Shounen Heart**-Kakeru Uzumaki meets his idol Sasuke Uchiha on one evening in a brothel at the snow country. Sasuke can see the resemblence of someone in particular in the boy but not only that, he can almost see himself in the young hyper energetic blond. Who is this boy that he never meets of? SasuNaru. MPreg

4 **Konohagakure High**- It's a highschool but not a normal highschool. It's a school for 'genius' and Naruto has accidentally gone inside the school ground. Unfortunately for him, once he steps inside it, there's no way for him to go out from the school. SasuNaruSasu

5 **Mr.Peanut**-Naruto is a voice actor for a peanut costume of a children show. Sasuke is a famous hollywood star who secretly likes to watch the children show where Naruto is starring. When the two actors meet, a new sort of fairytale uravelled but will it end up with a happy ending. SasuNaruSasu

6 **The long lost Dynasty**-When team 7 is assigned to babysit an old lady, a female ghost posses Naruto while staying in the old lady's house. The female ghost has a little crush on Sasuke. Meet a female like Naruto wearing Kimono, screaming guards, calling maids and seducing Sasuke. SasuNaru

7** KUON**- Naruto and Sasuke are trained exorcist under Jiraiya but they hate each other. They were assigned to go on a mission to investigate Lord Touchii's manor mystery. What is the cause of this unwanted disease that is spreading around the manor which is turning practically everyone into gakis. SasuNaruSasu.

NOTE: FOR WHOMEVER WHO WANTS TO STEAL THESE IDEAS: I'LL SEND YOU A DEMON UNDER THE BED AND YOU'LL CRY!!

Don't vote here! AT MY AUTHOR PROFILE THERE IS A POLL. VOTE THERE!! REVIEWS ARE NOT BEING COUNTED!

This message is kindly given by the rapist….tut!


End file.
